


So Fast

by Suphomie



Series: The Experiments [8]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Captivity, Crying, Fear, Hurt!Stiles, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie





	So Fast

_Theo walks into he and Stiles shitty little bedroom, shaking, with blood on his hands._

_Stiles' head pops up. He quickly stands, and must sense Theo's distress, because he asks in a gentle voice, "What happened?"_

_Theo looks down at the blood on his hands, and his breath hitches. He used to be so emotional._

_Stiles rushes over. "Are you hurt?" He asks, checking every inch of Theo's body._

_But the thing is, Theo isn't hurt._

_Stiles soon realizes this, and asks again, "Theo, what happened?"_

_Theo sniffs. ".. I- I.. I think I killed someone."_

_Stiles looks surprised for a moment. Theo is so afraid that he's going to be scared of Theo, his best friend, his mate, afraid of him, that he starts to cry._

_Stiles, though, wraps his arms and Theo. "It's okay," he whispers, rubbing Theo's back soothingly. "I've got 'ya."_

_Theo melts into the touch. He continues crying, and he's not even sure why._

_He was emotional back when they were kids. It wasn't until he turned sixteen that he truly lost any sense of morality._

Theo walks into the motel room with a healing cut on his forehead, and blood splattered on his shirt. Not his of course.

Stiles is sitting on the bed, legs pulled up to his chest, looking the opposite way. 

Theo swallows and shuts the door. He turns to the bag full of he and Stiles' clothes, and takes out a fresh shirt.

"I was thinking of picking up dinner tonight," Theo says, pulling a white t-shirt over his body. He turns to Stiles. He's still just sitting there. He doesn't respond.

Theo huffs. He hates the silent treatment. Stiles only did it a handful of times when they were kids, but that always ended when Theo pinned him to the bed and said he'd only let him go if he talked.

Theo has a pretty good feeling that won't work now.

"There's a pizza place across the street," Theo continues, ignoring how Stiles isn't speaking, "does that sound good?"

No response.

Theo remembers the first time he introduced Stiles to pizza. All they ever had to eat in the tunnels was slop.

The first night got out, Theo bought a pizza. Stiles said it was the best thing on the planet, and he ate like four slices.

They haven't had a pizza night in a while. 

Theo huffs again, growing more frustrated. Stiles is such a fucking child. 

"Babe, talk to me," Theo says, trying to control his anger, because being angry won't help right now. Stiles needs comfort and love to get back to being himself. 

Stiles doesn't move. He's still staring at the wall.

Theo doesn't think Stiles has ever been this mad at him before. Usually it was just an hour or so of glaring at him, until he eventually forgot about whatever Theo did to make him mad.

But this has been going on for three days. And it's starting to really piss Theo off.

He told Stiles what he was gonna do if he didn't go with him. Stiles chose to be a fucking bitch and try to stay. That's not Theo's fault. 

When the sheriff walked in, what was Theo supposed to do? Let the guy shoot him? It was self defense if anything. Stiles knew Theo longer than he even knew his father, he shouldn't be this upset about it.

Theo walks over to the bed and sits down next to Stiles. "Baby," he says, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I know you're upset. Please, just talk to me."

Stiles doesn't move. Theo growls, grabs his chin, and forcfully turns his head, so they're looking at eachothers eyes.

Stiles' face is covered by claw marks, right across his mouth. That was an accident. Theo really didn't mean for that to happen.

"Baby," he repeats, voice gentle, "why are you being like this?"

Stiles glares. He looks down at the bedspread, and says, "you killed my dad."

Theo sighs. He wishes Stiles would just get over it already. It's been three days, he's had enough time to grieve. "Stiles, c'mon. We both knew that wasn't going to last."

Stiles glares again. Theo doesn't shy away from the harsh gaze as Stiles bites out, "it's not fucking about that, Theo."

Theo sighs. "Then what was it about? Tell me."

Stiles licks his bottom lip, a tell-tale sign that he's angry. "It's about us," he says, looking back with angry brown eyes, "you- you treat me like shit, Theo."

Theo scoffs. "How could you even say that? After fucking everything-"

"We're not in the tunnels anymore Theo!" Stiles interupts. Theo grits his teeth, trying very hard not to grab Stiles by the neck and choke him.

Stiles takes in a shaky breath, as he continues, "When we were in the tunnels, things were different. But now we're in the real world. You can't fucking- fucking hurt me anymore. You know how to control your powers now."

Theo takes in a sharp breath. No, they're not in the tunnels anymore. Things _are_ different. 

"Babe, I know," Theo says, resting his head in his hands, "I- I know that things are different. But that doesn't mean that you can survive without me."

Stiles scoffs. Theo looks up. "I never wanted to leave you, Theo."

"Then why the fuck did you want to stay with those people?" Theo says, voice full of venom. Maybe sometimes it's a little hard to control his anger.

"D'you remember what you promised when we in the tunnels?" Stiles asks. 

Theo looks to him with confusion. Stiles continues, "You promised that we'd get a house. With a little picket fence, and a dog with one of those collars with a bell on it."

Theo chuckles at the thought. How fucking naive they both were when they were children.

"I- it was kind of like that at my dads house," Stiles says, sadness filling his voice, "it could have been perfect."

"They didn't even let us share a fucking room, Stiles," Theo explains, "we couldn't be together there."

Stiles sighs. "I know," he mutters, resting his head on his knees.

Theo sighs, and reaches over to stroke Stiles' face, but Stiles yanks himself away, shooting Theo a glare. "Don't touch me," he bites out.

"Don't be ridiculous," Theo snarls back, "why are you being like this? You've never acted this way before, you're fucking pissing me off."

"Things are different now," Stiles mutters.

Theo bites the inside of his cheek. They don't have to be, he wants to say. Things were fine before, why does Stiles have to change them?

"We're not thirteen anymore," Stiles continues, "it's.. I don't know. I'd like a little control over my own life. Did you think I was gonna wanna be your bitch for the rest of our lives?"

"You were never my bitch, Stiles," Theo says, shaking his head, "I thought we were a team."

"We were," Stiles says with a sigh, "then we got out. And you wouldn't let me out of the house. Then you killed my dad, and my friend."

Theo glares this time. "They shouldn't matter so much to you."

"That's fucking stupid," Stiles says, "why should you be the only person that matters to me?"

Theo roughly grabs Stiles wrist and yells, "because I took care of you for ten years, and we're in love!"

Stiles doesn't pull away. "I know, but caring about someone else doesn't make me care less about you."

Theo shakes his head. That's wrong. Because if stiles doesn't just have him, then he won't love him as much. And Theo can't have that. 

"Stiles, I just want things to go back to normal," Theo says in a genuinely gentle voice. He does want that. That's all he wants. 

"I don't know," Stiles says, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, "they might. Can you just give me some space? For a couple days?"

Theo licks his lip. "Fine," he says, standing up, "I get it. But we have to get going in the morning."

Stiles nods as Theo steps away. ".. I'll go pick up some pizza," he says, as he grabs his coat, "just sit tight."

Right before Theo leaves, he turns around, and says, "I love you."

Stiles visibly sighs. Then he says softly back, "I love you too."

Theo leaves the motel room with a smile.


End file.
